Question: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); For every level Umaima completes in her favorite game, she earns $740$ points. Umaima already has $480$ points in the game and wants to end up with at least $3330$ points before she goes to bed. What is the minimum number of complete levels that Umaima needs to complete to reach her goal?
Answer: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how many points Umaima will have after each level. Number of points $=$ $ $ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points Since Umaima wants to have at least $3330$ points before going to bed, we can set up an inequality. Number of points $\geq 3330$ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points $\geq 3330$ We are solving for the number of levels to be completed, so let the number of levels be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot 740 + 480 \geq 3330$ $ x \cdot 740 \geq 3330 - 480 $ $ x \cdot 740 \geq 2850 $ $x \geq \dfrac{2850}{740} \approx 3.85$ Since Umaima won't get points unless she completes the entire level, we round $3.85$ up to $4$ Umaima must complete at least 4 levels.